Team Sun Saves Easter
by Solar the Cat
Summary: Angry Mobs, Modern Art, an Evil Easter Bunny, an undead hitman, and of course Team Sun. Team Sun's first mission. Read Wheel of Torture to make sense of this.
1. Singing Contests and Modern Art

_Solar: *wearing a trench-coat, wig and sunglasses* Yes! I finally lost that angry mob that Doggiez sent after me because of that last story. _

_Happy Easter everyone! Team Sun gets their first mission today which takes place before Easter. _

_See my profile for my standard story disclaimer._

_Read Wheel of Torture before this story to understand some things that happen._

_Doggiez if you are reading this thank you for giving me an idea by flaming me and volunteering to have Team Sun chase you._

"_I have an idea for a mission: Mission Doggiez. Your assigment: In the last serious, this user, Doggiez, has been leaving flames. It is your job to toture her of some sort._

_Uh, yes, me in it, wait, was my friend gonna call me now? Oh f*. Solar: Shut up!"_

_Disclaimer: __"I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it." ~Author Unknown_

* * *

In Solar's movie studio Team Sun was relaxing and eating pizza shaped like Shadow.

In the corner of the game show set that Solar has established as Team Sun HQ was the burnt body of a deadly hitman sent by Doggiez because Team Sun had tortured the Sonic Crew.

Shadow and Moon were sitting on a couch polishing their flamethrowers. "Remember girl, if anyone asks we were nowhere near here when he broke in and was killed by an exploding toaster."

Blaze and Rainbow were watching the spy footage of Sonic and Knuckles having a singing contest with their day care kids. "Those two can't sing to save their lives. We should go help out."

Solar and Cloud were installing a crime scanning supercomputer given to them by the G.U.N commander. "You can go help out if they will let you Blaze, I will call you if anything comes up. Okay Cloud where did I put cable #267?"

Blaze and Rainbow get up to leave. "Is that it on your head?"

Shadow looks over. "No that's a piece of string."

"See you later." Blaze and Rainbow take a G.U.N issue ear communicator and leave for Mystic Ruins.

* * *

_(Mystic Ruins)_

Many birds are seen flying away from two houses near a cliff. Horrible singing is heard from that direction.

Blaze and Rainbow look at each other. "Something tells me that Sonic, Knuckles and Tails live over there."

As they get closer to the houses one appears to be a giant version of Tails' head and the other appears to be a two story Blue and Red house. "If they don't live here then they should."

Sure enough, as Blaze and Rainbow move to the front of the houses they see a stage with Sonic and Knuckles singing.

"Let's see if we can get their attention Rainbow." says Blaze deviously. Blaze throws an exploding fireball over the stage which draws the attention of everyone to her.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here Blaze?" asks Sonic nervously.

Blaze looks insulted. "What? I can't visit my friends to see how their day-care is going?"

"Well last time we saw you, you were torturing us." replies Knuckles.

"And the torturing is over. I wanted to come help out with your singing contest." says Blaze with a smile.

All the kids look relived. "Yay, someone else is going to sing besides our counselors."

"I never said I was going to sing. You are the ones who will be singing. Sonic, Knuckles, Rainbow and I shall judge each of you based on your performance. Winner gets the title of best singer in your group." explains Blaze.

"Sounds fun." says Sonic.

"Sure." says Knuckles.

"By the way, where is Tails?" asks Blaze.

"He went over to Eggman's base to start working on some project." says Sonic.

"Okay everyone line up on stage." says Blaze.

* * *

_(2 Hours Later)_

"Wow. Just... Wow. I have never felt more sorry for microphones in my life, and I have heard Sonic and Knuckle sing." says Blaze.

"Hey, that's not nice. But you're right." says Knuckles sadly.

"Maybe it would sound better if I played my Banjo." suggests Sonic while holding a blue Banjo.

Rainbow eats Sonic's Banjo. "Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao." (Translation: It's worth any punishment you can give me.)

"Okay that was 2 hours of my life wasted by my poor judgment. Sonic and Knuckles you may continue singing." Blaze and Rainbow head back to Team Sun HQ.

* * *

_(Meanwhile Back At Team Sun HQ / Solar's Movie Studio)_

"Um Solar, I'm no expert but I don't think a computer is supposed to look like that." says Shadow looking at the piece of modern art that Solar has somehow built out of the computer parts.

"Yeah, I might have to look at the manual again." Shadow, Cloud and Moon do an anime sweatdrop.

Blaze walks in at that moment. "Hey I was going to make the G.U.N issue modern art kit." says Blaze looking at what should be the G.U.N issue crime scanning supercomputer.

Solar looks at the box all the parts came in and the cover of the manual. "Oh I see what happened now, the manuals must be in the wrong boxes. This is the manual for the Modern Art kit."

Blaze opens the Modern Art kit box and digs out the Supercomputer Manual. "Here's your Manual now try to take that thing apart without breaking anything then give me the other Manual."

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao." (Translation: Oh that's the easy part.) Cloud presses a button on the Computer causing a flash of light. When the flash is gone all the parts of the computer are back to the way they were when Solar took them out of the box.

"Why did the computer even come with that button?" wonders Shadow aloud.

"It came with that button just in case you mix up the manuals." says the commander whom just walked in.

"Wait how did you get past the security system I installed?" asks Shadow running off to check the security system.

"It's a good thing I turned off the security system before I started building this." says Solar.

"Yes, well G.U.N has a mission for you, and is that the countries foremost hitman on the ground?" asks the commander.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao" says Moon quickly while hiding the 2 flamethrowers. (Translation: We were nowhere near here when he broke in and was killed by an exploding toaster.)

"What did Shadow's Chao just say?" asks the commander whom doesn't speak Chao.

"Doesn't matter, you said something about a mission?" redirects Solar.

"Solar did you turn off the security system?" asks Shadow.

"Yes Shadow." replies Solar with Cloud taking her favorite place atop Solar's head.

The G.U.N commander straightens and starts explaining Team Sun's first Mission. "Well here's the mission..."

* * *

_Sorry but the mission details are classified for now._

_Come on and review or suffer the same fate as that hitman._

_We have cookies for good reviewers._

_Solar: *wearing his disguise again* Now if you'll excuse me I just heard the unmistakable sound of an angry mob._

_Blaze: Poor Solar. Don't worry Shadow and Moon are tracking down Doggiez as we speak. Please give us good reviews so we can justify calling in the rest of G.U.N to stop this manhunt. Have a Happy Easter Everyone!_


	2. Mission: School

_Hello everyone, wow I am updating an Easter chapter almost a week after Easter._

_The good news is Doggiez is no longer after me, mostly because no user named Doggiez exists now that the name was changed. Sorry to the past Doggiez for making you seem evil._

_Unfortunately the angry mob still hasn't been stopped, but I have lost them for now._

_For the love of all things fluffy and funny give me good reviews so I can get G.U.N to stop the angry mob!_

_I bet you are annoyed that I have kept Team Sun's mission classified for a week._

_Well the mission is officially unclassified because I have figured out what the mission is._

_Also if I use Italics in speech it is a thought._

_Now without further rambling here is chapter 2 of Team Sun Saves Easter!_

_Disclaimer: "Cue the animatronic chainsaw wielding scarecrow!" -Otis from Back at the Barnyard_

* * *

_(1 week since last chapter was posted)_

"Would you just tell us our mission already, we have been standing here for a week!" yells Shadow at the commander.

"I think he is frozen. Do your thing Blaze." says Solar.

Blaze torches the commander.

"I wonder just how many G.U.N agents would have paid big money to be in the position you are in now Blaze." says Shadow laughing evilly.

The commander starts moving and Blaze turns the fire off. (Now to answer the unasked question all of you have had for a week.)

"...You are all going to be teachers at the new high school in Station Square!" says the commander, finishing the sentence that was left unfinished for a week. (Muhahaha! Didn't see that coming just by looking at the chapter title did you?)

"You might wanna put in some earplugs. This is gonna be loud." says Solar to the commander while Team Sun is shaking.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! TEACHERS AT A HIGH SCHOOL!" yells Team Sun so loudly that it shatters pretty much all the glass on the planet including the windshields of a group of alien Planet-Destroyer class ships killing all the aliens and destroying the ships.

(Hmm Team Sun has already stopped a major threat to the planet. Maybe I should end the chapter now. Nah too short a chapter.)

"Um, yes your mission is to become teachers at the new Central Station University. (So universities are supposed to be colleges, I don't care, it's a good name.) We believe that a new threat to the world has made this high school its center of operations. Also this threat is the same person whom put out a hit on you, not Doggiez." says the commander looking a little shaken. (At this point I am surprised he isn't deaf from being so close to that scream.)

"Has it occurred to you that we know nothing of being teachers?" asks Solar.

"And that I hate high school students?" adds Shadow.

"Well I had planned for you all to be assistant principles or other non teaching staff jobs." explains the commander. (Must think of a name for him.)

"I would prefer to be head disciplinarian. I get to decide the torture of all of the students!" says Shadow laughing evilly.

"I can be the gym teacher." volunteers Blaze.

"And I can teach Advanced Mechanics!" says Solar excitedly.

"Sorry Solar but there is no advanced mechanics class." says the commander.

"Drat. Can I teach fencing?" asks Solar.

"Sure but you would have to be the second gym teacher." states the commander. (Hm dilemma time. I have an absolute hatred of gym, but my character gets an opportunity to teach it. Nah hatred of anything sports related beats chance to teach fencing)

"No thanks. I will be the janitor, a standard spy position in a school. I get access to all rooms in the school and can find this evil mastermind!" says Solar. (I made myself a janitor. Well it could be worse, I just don't know or want to think of how.)

"Do you realize you will have to clean the entire school by yourself?" asks the commander disbelievingly.

"Won't be alone sir, I will have Cloud with me. And with my author powers and Shadow as the disciplinarian the school will be cleaned and stay clean." says Solar confidently.

"Very well, you have three days to prepare yourselves. I should also tell you that Eggman and Tails are science teachers. I feel bad letting a minor teach, even if he is a genius. Watch out for Tails." requests the commander.

* * *

_(3 days later)_

A mob of students are waiting in the cafeteria of Central Station University.

A Megaphone's siren sounds silencing the entire student body.

"Attention all students, I am principle Solar the Cat and this is my co-principle Cloud the Chao. In addition to being the principles we are also the janitors. You will never know when we will be around." says Solar with Cloud sitting on his head into the megaphone. (Hah! Weren't expecting the janitor to be the principle too were you?)

Shadow and Moon take the megaphone from Solar. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog and this is Moon the Chao, we are the disciplinarians and you will see us whenever you make trouble. I want to make this clear right now: I hate each and every one of you High School Students and I will go out of my way to think of cruel unusual tortures for you."

Blaze puts Rainbow on her shoulder and takes the megaphone from Shadow. "I am Blaze the Cat and this is my Chao Rainbow. We are the gym teachers and the school councilors. _Chaos only knows you will need councilors when Shadow is through with you._

You will meet the rest of the teachers as you go to your classes.

The first order of business today is to sign up for 7 classes. You are required to take Math, Science, English, Gym, and History. You also have to take enough electives to fill the other 2 periods of both semesters.

The Electives available are the following:

Torture Methods 101 taught by Shadow (Why don't they teach this in normal high schools? Oh wait they do, it's called gym.)

Auto-Shop

Wood shop

Hunting

Computer Science

Cheerleading

Art

Karate

and Cooking

The sign-up sheets are at the front of the school so sign-up fast." says Blaze.

And with that students swarmed the sign-up sheets.

* * *

_Yep It's another High School fanfiction. Thinking that any other fanfics should be here as well since I gave Team Sun jobs. Send in your OCs if you want them to be students and in any other fics featuring this high school._

_Name:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality: forgive me if I get the personalizes mixed up, everyone does it._

_Powers:_

_Classses: Pick 2 of the classes from the list above._

_Likes and Dislikes:_

_Things you will absolutely not permit me to do with them:_

_Think that will be enough information._

_Will probably wait till I have a few OCs before I continue._

_Review, send in your OCs and stop the angry mob!_

_-Said Angry Mob Appears holding Pitchforks and Torches-_

_SAVE ME!_

_Shadow: Solar ran off so if you flame us we will flame you with our flamethrowers._


	3. What Just Happened?

_Well I have realized that I should leave anything relating to other people's OCs to the people who know how to write highschool fics with Ocs._

_Also thank you Eclipse for giving me the idea for the most anti-climactic way to get me out of writing something that would have been the target of flamers._

_I would also like to curse the plot bunny running around my head at the moment giving me ideas I had never thought to use before._

_Disclaimer: Beware of sentient coffee makers._

* * *

Somewhere unspecified, a purple cat and a purple hedgehog are shaking hands in front of a laptop surrounded by many dead bodies and meteor fragments.

"Thanks for ridding the world of that angry mob Eclipse. Unfortunately I will have to end this story early and you will not make an appearance." says Solar.

"That angry mob had to go. Have you seen my Sushi anywhere?" asks Eclipse the Hedgehog.

"No I haven't, but there is a Sushi stand about 2 miles down the road." says Solar.

"Fish!" says Eclipse, running down the road Solar pointed at.

"Time to finish this story." says Solar picking up the laptop and typing.

* * *

_(Back at the school)_

"Everyone evacuate the premises. This school is officially closed by order of G.U.N!" yells the commander charging in with a group of soldiers behind him.

Needless to say, Team Sun was quite surprised at this.

"What about our mission?" asks Blaze.

"By some freaky turn of events, the villan was found dead with many other dead bodies that we can only assume was an angry mob.

You are free to go, however since your first mission had to end like this I shall give you another mission. You will be Summer Camp Councilors at Camp Sonic." announces the commander.

Shadow cringes at the name of this camp. "Can I still mentally scar people?"

"Yes you can, and you will still be head disciplinarian while Solar and Blaze lead 2 of the camp groups. You all begin your next mission in 1 week." says the commander, walking away and leaving all of Team Sun completely wondering what just happened except for Solar.

* * *

Solar puts down the laptop. "Well that should do it for that story, even if I probably will get many flames for ending the story early. Now if only I can kill the plot bunny telling me to make the summer camp story humor/horror."

And with that everything fades to black.....

* * *

A pitch black cat watches the author half of Solar finish the story. "Soon you shall meet your doom Solar the Cat."

* * *

_Who is this mysterious black cat?_

_How is he connected to Solar?_

_Why did I decide to include the half of Solar that acts as the author of these stories?_

_What will happen at Camp Sonic?_

_Will you even bother to try to read the next story after this failure?_

_Don't you just love cliffhangers?_

_Tune in next time for Team Sun's Campiest Mission Ever! (Name is a work in progress)_

_Review or suffer the might or Shadow!_


End file.
